The Circle of Life
by StarLightRaven
Summary: What happens one sunny day when Andy finds his pet hedgehog "sleeping"? Takes place in the "Cure" universe. (Tell me if I should raise the rating!)


Hello everyone, this is in the cure universe! Read Cure to understand this! ( Shadow-uke : Mephiles-scheme)

* * *

**The Circle of Life**

The sun shined through a large window in an orange painted room. Down stairs was silent, save for the soft breath's from two lovers laying peacefully on the couch. One's face snuggled into the other's fur, the other with his arms wrapped tightly around the other's hips. A small orange and blue hedgehog was cuddled at the end of the couch, a large dinosaur toy tightly clutched by their owner.

"Hmmm?" A soft tiny voice brushed the silence as the tiny fluffy hedge mewed out as he was ripped from his dreams. The young one gently jumped from the couch, his tiny hedgehog claws making tiny *clicks* on the wooden' floor. The hedgehog gently dropped onto all fours stretching as though he was a cat. He got to his paw's the cold hard wood pickling his warm feet pads. The young hedgehog's name was Andy, the son of Shadow and Mephiles.

The hedgehog mewled and whined to his sleeping parents, you see, Andy hated to be alone.

Andy huffed his as his ears sagged and he spun on his heels. He ran towards the stairs he was barely able to walk up one stair, so he climbed. He climbed all the way to the top, stopping as he saw the door to his room. He name was on the door in black cursive sharpie, glow in the dark stickers circled his name. Andy stretched, flexing his haunches, letting his dull hedgehog claws scrape the floor. He leaped his paws reaching towards the sky, Andy smirked as his paws gripped the handle to his room. Andy managed to yank the handle downwards causing the door to slowly creak open. Andy squeezed into the room, slowly walking to a small table with a cage sitting on top.

The cage was square with a blue metallic glow, inside there was a feral hedgehog sleeping by the water provided. Andy opened the cage, expecting his hedgehog to great him as he always did, by sniffing his tiny paws, then licking his sent all over its body. Andy whined, why wasn't waking?

Andy picked up the sleeping feral hedgehog nuzzling the tiny thing. 'Maybe Mommy will know what happened to him!' Andy held his hedgehog lightly, wanting to cry,' But daddy said crying was weakness!' Andy thought. Fear twisted around his heart, what had happened to his hedgehog! Andy almost charged down the stairs, but took his time so he didn't disturb his hedge.

Down stairs Andy walked over to his Mother and father. Andy saw that they had already woke up while he had ventured up stairs. His mother, Shadow, turned hearing his son's foot steps on the hard floor.

"Hey sweetie, why are you down here?" Andy's mother asked, were as his father stayed silent, waiting.

"He wont wake up!" Andy whined again holding up his cold sleeping pet. Shadow bit his lip looking nervous, his father still looked emotionless, but Andy could feel his father's concern.

"What's wrong!" Andy demanded (Ahhh, just like shadow! Always getting to the point!) Shadow patted his lap, eye's showing his love and concern for his son. Mephiles sat up further sitting close to Andy's mother.

"Andy," Shadow took a breath, gently picking up the limp hedgehog body. "Some times...some times things...go to a different place." Andy's head titled to the side showing his confusion. Shadow gently petted his son's head, taking a deep breath he continued. "And when they go to that special place , their soul leaves here. Well what happened is that your little hedge had...gone to that special place." Andy's eye's were glazed with tears, and next thing he knew he was he was crying water falls. Shadow's eye's closed and his ear, quills, and tail sagged.

"It's ok, he's in a better place." Andy whimpered, how could he be in a better place if he was happy here? Andy simply cried harder his tail tucking as far as it possibly could. He sobbed harder, Shadow hugged him tighter whispering 'Its ok, It's ok.' over and over.

Andy sobbed harder, how could it be ok! What would happen to Mommy? Daddy? And what would become of him! Suddenly his father's hands lifted his quivering form, then he walked upstairs into Andy's room.

"Andy, Andy look at me." Mephiles said in a stern yet soft voice, either way, Andy looked to him. "Your pet, you loved him did you not?" Andy nodded sniffing and rubbing his eye's. " Well I now you love him, and I know you feel hurt that he's gone. But your pet was taken because, because it was his time to go. You had no say and he wasn't leaving you for _any _reason what so ever." Andy put all these things together, he went to a better place, not to escape, but because he...because he had a job up _there_. Andy slowly stopped crying, but he still clung to his Father's chest fur.

"Are you ready now?" Mephiles asked softly, Andy nodded, and they both returned to Andy's mother down stairs. They all berried they hedgehog together holding their heads down as a moment of silence. Rain poured as if the heaven's themselves were crying. Andy walked back inside in his Mother's arms still sad, but, not as hurt. His mother and father explained how they could never die, sitting fine with Andy at the moment.

The lights of his parents room turned off as the smooth melody of the rain lulled me to sleep. My mother laid with my close to her chest, my father had his hands wrapped around my mother's hips.

As mommy explained it was the circle of life...

_***The End***_

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this story! Read and review! Also if you can't tell Shadow= Mom and Mephiles= Dad


End file.
